OTP5 and Sakuno
by Ahotep
Summary: Each member of OTP5 gives his opinion on Sakuno and she does the same. [complement of Inui's interviews]
1. AtobeSakuno

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it?

Rating: T

Summary: OTP5's members give their opinion on Sakuno and Sakuno does the same. (complementary to Inui's interview)

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

Please read & review.

**1° Atobe on Sakuno**

When I first met her she was in Junior High. She was always standing near Seigaku's regulars. She wasn't the kind of girl you would notice. She was really shy and not really beautiful.

She wasn't ugly. Her beauty was just common.

After the Nationals he didn't get to see her. I went to study in one the best High School of France. I only remained in contact with my former teammates and with some of my opponents: Tezuka and Sanada. Thanks to them I was informed of everything that happened in Japan.

I heard about Sakuno in a letter Sanada sent me. He told me about his girlfriend he shared with Tezuka.

I was surprised because she didn't seem to be the kind of girl who would date two boys at the same time plus I've always thought that she was in love with Echizen.

When Echizen asked me if I would agree to let a girl join our fivesome I was surprised. I was even more surprised when I met the said girl: Ryusaki Sakuno.

I don't regret this choice. She is a ray of light. She is always here if we need someone to talk to. She helps me a lot when I have a business meeting or diner. She knows exactly what to offer to anybody.

Don't think I use her. I really love her. Loving Sakuno is really easy.

**2° Sakuno on Atobe**

Everybody thinks that Keigo is a self centered man who doesn't think about the others. It's false. He is really caring. He proved it when I nearly lost Genichirou's baby. The best doctors of Japan were here to examine me. He even stopped working to stay with me all day long.

But to be honest I'll have to say that he wasn't that nice at the very beginning. I didn't pay him any attention. I joined OTP5 because of Kunimitsu, Genichirou and Ryoma.

With time I discovered a hidden aspect of Keigo. Behind his perfect façade there is a man, a true gentleman caring for everybody. He treats his maids and butlers with respect and doesn't hesitate to help them whenever they are in trouble.

He accepted to buy me a restaurant and offered a villa in Kyushu to my grand mother.

Yes he shows that he has money and power. Yes he sometimes acts like a spoilt brat but I really care for him. I love him. Keigo deserves to be known for his golden heart.


	2. EchizenSakuno

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it?

Rating: T

Summary: OTP5's members give their opinion on Sakuno and Sakuno does the same. (Complement to Inui's interview)

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

Please read & review.

_To Old Fiat : Thanks for your review…_

**1° Echizen on Sakuno**

Ryusaki? She is too shy, doesn't know how to play tennis, her hair is too long, her friend Tomoka is too loud and Karupin doesn't like her.

She is really easy to please. I mean give her a frying pan and she will be as happy as if you gave her a diamond ring.

I always knew that she loves me. It was really obvious. She was always blushing whenever we met in the hall or whenever we were paired for some stupid school project.

I was really surprised when I learnt that she went out with Sanada and Buchou. I thought that she loved me. I guess she was sick and tired of waiting. As she was happy with them and as her grandmother didn't seem to mind I said nothing. I learnt later that Ryusaki-sensei thought that they were coaching her granddaughter.

When they left her, after the graduation ceremony in Senior High, she was really depressed. She stopped eating and studying. Well she did exactly the same thing when her grandmother threatened to sue Monkey King if he didn't let her go back to her.

This situation lasted three months. At the end I decided to make her come to the house I shared with Sanada, Monkey King and Buchou. She learnt about our foursome and I expected her to run away. She didn't and asked if she could be part of it because she loved us.

It was difficult at first because Monkey King did everything to make her leave. He didn't know Ryusaki the way I do.

As you can see, Ryusaki made her way in our relation and now it's impossible for us to think of it without her.

**2° Sakuno on Echizen**

Ryoma-kun is really cold. You never know what he thinks. It's bad to say that about him. I know I should be grateful for he did for me.

You know he stayed with me after my break up with Kunimitsu and Genichirou. He helped to get better and he made me practice my tennis. It was useless because I'm still really bad at it.

He was always here for me. I mean when I was bullied because of my braids he kicked those nasty boys, when I fell in the stairs I carried me to the nurse's office.

In this whole OTP5 thing he is the only who welcomed me with open arms. I mean at the very beginning. I knew that my former lovers were glad to see me but they just didn't show it.

Ryoma-kun was also the one who made Granny understand that I was unhappy. You know she didn't want me to be involved in this fivesome.

He helped with my restaurant. He was the one who told me to ask Jirou to work with me.

You know it's really difficult to talk about our relation. We are really close. He was the first man I love. Well the only problem is his cat Karupin. It doesn't like me.

Yesterday evening, Keigo and Syusuke went out. Genichirou was at his dojo and Kunimitsu on the phone. I was on the sofa in Ryoma-kun's arm. We were listening to Ootori-kun new CD when his cat jumped on me and scratched my arms.

You should have seen the look he gave to his cat because it jumped on my belly and as I'm pregnant well…

He brought me to the hospital to have a check up. I've never seen that worried before.

Ryoma-kun may not be the most affectionate when around other people but I know he really cares for me a lot.


	3. FujiSakuno

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it?

Rating: T

Summary: OTP5's members give their opinion on Sakuno and Sakuno does the same. (Complement to Inui's interview)

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

Please read & review.

Sorry for the late update. I intended to upload it on Wednesday but my computer kept freezing so I gave up and waited till my father fixed it.

_To Sakusaku and Saico : Thanks for your reviews. They mean a lot to me…_

_To Angel: Thanks for your review.I'll put it in my project list but I don't know if I will write an other fic featuring Sakuno and OTP5. _

**1° Fuji on Sakuno**

Sakuno is the best wife ever. She cooks spicy food just for me and I get to test all her new recipes.

Even if she is really shy she isn't afraid to show her true feelings. I mean I was the last one to join OTP5. Sakuno was part of it before me but she had to leave because sensei didn't agree with her being part of this association of depraved men.

She only came back later but she used to come and see us. She even played truant from school. Who would have expected that lovely Sakuno could do such a thing?

While Atobe thinks she is great in the business field ( he bought her restaurant) and while she listens to Echizen constant ramblings because he had to give up being a pro tennis she still finds time for Sanada, Tezuka and me. You wouldn't think that she is well organized. In fact she is. She spends an equal amount of time with each of us but she prefers to be with us when we are all together.

She is also the one who convinced our parents that we weren't a bunch of perverts. Well my family didn't really care. Echizen's father didn't care either as long as his son has a girl in his bed even if it's only from time to time.

I love her. I've loved her since Junior High but she didn't pay attention to me. She had Tezuka and Sanada.

**2° Sakuno on Fuji**

Syusuke was the last one to integrate OTP5. I wasn't here when he came because I had to go back to my grandmother's house.

Syusuke is the most secretive. He really likes to surprise us. He can come home from work and say that we have to pack a suitcase because we are going to camp, or that he will take us a restaurant. His last surprise was a big teddy bear. I saw it while shopping for the baby and I asked my men if I could have it. They said no because the baby could choke himself with it. I was really sad. The teddy bear wasn't for the baby. It was for me because my bed is really big and cold when they aren't with me.

So he came home and dragged me out of the house. The teddy bear was in his car fastened with a seat bell. He was dressed in a pair of white pajamas with our names embroidered on it. Needless to say the others were furious when they saw me with the bear.

He is the one who comforted me when I wanted a baby and when I wasn't able to choose the father. I must admit that his solution was a bit strange but it worked. We will use his solution again for the next baby.

People also say that he is a sadistic man. I don't care because I know that it's just a façade so that people won't see his true self.

Syusuke is the one with whom I get on well the most. He is addicted to public displays of affection, like kissing me in a shop or making out in a photo booth. I really enjoyed going with him because of that.


	4. SanadaSakuno

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it?

Rating: T

Summary: OTP5's members give their opinion on Sakuno and Sakuno does the same. (Complement to Inui's interview)

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

Please read & review.

**1° Sanada on Sakuno**

Sakuno is a really pretty girl. She was my first real girlfriend. I still remember our first date. I was supposed to teach her some tennis moves because her grandmother asked me and Tezuka to help her. I never knew why I was chosen. Well we went to the cinema and then we ate an ice cream. I brought her home and she kissed me on the lips just before entering her house.

After that we went out more often till she told me that she was also going out with Tezuka. I was mad but then I understood that she needed someone to protect her in Tokyo.

Sakuno is really open. You mustn't be really shy to make out with Fuji in the middle of the street. She is also really patient with us. We are working a lot and she never complains. I usually spend a lot of time in the dojo. She often comes to visit me with a thermos bottle of green tea. She would sit on the tatami and wait for me to finish my katas.

She is a great cook and she is able to deal with a tea ceremony. My parents really like her and when they learned that she is carrying my baby they were happy. They also understand my need to be with other men thanks to my dear Sakuno. I told her that I want our son to study kendo. She agreed.

What else can I say about her? She is the most caring woman I've ever met. She understands the fact that I like to be alone from time to time. She won't bother me with trivial things.

**2° Sakuno on Sanada**

Everybody says that Genichirou is cold. It's false he is the most affectionate man I've ever seen. Well it's true that he is harsh when he is with his students or when we are shopping together or when we are out with Syusuke, Kunimitsu, Ryoma and Keigo.

I was the one who asked Granny to ask him to tutor me with my tennis. I was already practicing with Kinimitsu but I wanted to know him better.

He once told me that he left me at the end of Junior High because he thought that I loved Kunimitsu more than him. It was false.

His family is really nice. They own a lovely house and they said that I could come whenever I want.

Genichirou is also the one to whom I can talk whenever I feel down. Then we will go to his dojo and he let me slash some straw dummies. After that we always end making out on the floor. His grandfather even walked in on us. It was one of the most embarrassing moments in my life.

He is also the father of my first baby. Tomoka, my best friend, even said that the baby will come to the world with a blue cap on the head.

I always tease him about his cap. He doesn't like it but I know how to be forgiven…

**  
**


	5. TezukaSakuno

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it?

Rating: T

Summary: OTP5's members give their opinion on Sakuno and Sakuno does the same. (Complement to Inui's interview)

A/N : English is not my first language. Feel free to point out the mistakes I made

_To Puroppu: thanks for your review_

**1° Tezuka on Sakuno**

Sakuno is good housewife. Even if Atobe has plenty of maids and butlers, she insists on cooking, ironing herself. She knows what we like and dislike better than them. I was attracted by her calm demeanor. She isn't loud like the other of our former Junior High School.

She is the only who knows how to feed my kois. She always helps my grandfather whenver he comes to visit us. He is a very old man and needs someone to watch him all the time.

I went out with her when we were in Junior High and broke up with her because I thought she loved Sanada more than me. It was with pleasure that I welcomed her in OTP5. She found her place and now it's impossible to live without her.

She knows that I really like to read books about our History. She would come and sit with me and ask me about a period of time and we would talk during hours about this subject. She knows many things even if she is only a restaurant owner and a cook.

Well she is really open. I think Fuji and Sanada already talked about the making out sessions in the dojo or in the street. Believe me it's quite impressive. I remembered what happened one day. It was Sunday and I wanted to go to the library. I wanted to borrow a book on the causes and consequences of World War Two. Sakuno went with me. I went in the history department. When I got my book I decided to look for her and I found her in the doujinshi section. She borrowed some with quite suggestive titles.

When we came home she looked at me with a little wicked smile…

About the baby, well I didn't want a baby at first. Sanada nearly cut me with his katana for making her cry because of that. Needless to say I apologized and bought her a lot of doujinshi…

**2° Sakuno on Tezuka**

Kunimitsu is really fun to play with. It's easy to embarrass him. I think he spoke about the library incident.

He is the one who helps me with the chores. He knows that I want to do many things myself but with my pregnancy it's a little bit difficult.

Just like Genichirou he is cold. Even colder than Ryoma. Genichirou is cold when surrounded by other people whether he knows them or not. Ryoma is cold because he doesn't know how to express his feelings but Kunimitsu is cold because nobody gave him affection. His family is really caring but no hugs, no "I love you my son"… Just a tap on the shoulder. Nothing more, nothing less.

Kunimitsu is really fond of fishes. He has a koi pond in the garden. Keigo went mad when he saw it. I'm the only allowed to feed them. Last year Syusuke did it and he nearly poisoned them with wasabi flavored fish food.

The best thing about Kunimitsu is his honesty. He never lied even if it meant hurting us. He was also the one who bought us engagement rings with our names engraved on the inside.

I don't think I would be able to live without him. He is the wisest of all. Without him our strange relation would have collapsed long time ago…

**A/N: **So that's it. This fic is over. I want to thank all the people who read it and here is a cookie for all those who reviewed.

I had a great time writing it and I may write another fic featuring Sakuno and OTP5.


End file.
